


Anna's Deeprealm Adventure

by Heron_Angel



Category: FalseAlias, Fire Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel





	Anna's Deeprealm Adventure

Gold, measure of wealth, token of value, a universally understood concept of quid pro quo, instigator of conflict, decider of wars, and to some unique individuals: an ecstasy not quite understood by anyone but them. The topic of gold now centered on a small conversation amongst the courtyard of a castle unseen by those not within its walls. Corrin, leader of the army that called this hidden castle home, was stood across from their trusted friend, Anna, who was making a request that too easily sounded like another ploy for her to chase her ecstasy of gold.

“Anna, what you’re saying makes sense, and appreciate your courage but I don’t think we need the gold that badly.”

“Don’t need the gold that badly eh? I happen to know you spent quite a bit of the war coffers outfitting a certain someone’s troop in the army!”

“Camilla needed the funds, and that’s hardly the point Anna! We don’t really understand much about the deeprealm or its people, and given the fact that it’s, oh I don’t know, in another plane of existence, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to send you over without a reliable way to get you back!”

Anna pouted, dropping her cutesie act for a rarely seen face of seriousness. “Look, I get that Corrin, but we’re in the middle of a war with Hoshido, people are scared and unless we’re offering security contracts we can’t afford to keep: we’re not going to be coming across a whole lot of gold anytime soon. The army is sitting on tons of old equipment that is still in working condition, but I can’t exactly go to the local town selling goods if they know it’s the army’s hand me downs, now can I? Quite frankly, the deeprealm is an asset we’re not using to its full potential, and you know how much I hate that!” Anna looked for Corrin’s signature sigh of defeat before she continued.  
“Besides, I’m not really much of a fighter aha… my talents are being wasted cooped up in this castle with no customers, and we already discussed the schedule for me dropping off payments as I make them. What are you so worried about anyways? You guys send your kids there after all!” Anna smiled, seeing the look of embarrassment on Corrin’s face.

“Alright, alright,” said Corrin in a short huff. “You can go, but if you miss a drop off day we’re coming to get you.”

“That’s sweet of you, Corrin, but don’t let me saying I’m not much of a fighter fool you, I can take care of myself!”

Armed with a cart full of anything the camp could spare: Anna made her way through to the deeprealm, assisted by the castle’s power as she found herself suddenly in the middle of a dusty road that led to a quaint little town. She looked back, seeing the portal close off behind her before she let off short breath of frustration. “Why are you doing this again, Anna?” she said to herself as she patted the horses that were pulling her cart and started off down the dirt road. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to help her friends but it was uncharacteristic of her to be giving such a service to anyone, even friends. Sure, she had negotiated a cut of all the profits made but it was practically charity for the level of service she was providing the army with. Charity was noble and all, but it didn’t exactly make her a lot of money. At the very least, the deeprealm seemed to be a welcoming place, there was a cool and refreshing breeze blowing through that, in all honesty, made the walk a little chilly but it was such a refreshing feeling from the windless confines of Corrin’s castle between dimensions. Anna’s steady pace got her into town at a fair pace, but she knew she had missed rush hour as she explained her purpose to the guards at the gate.

Anna was instructed to pull inside for the night, the town market having plenty of room for her kind as she noticed the gazes of excited civilians wondering just what this new merchant would bring to town. Anna smiled at them, waving, but not speaking, as she made her first business impression. Tomorrow would mark the first day of her quest to get the army the funds it needed to win the war, a quest she took seriously as she checked in at the local tavern for the night. She was going through the usual pleasantries of business before something out of sequence caught her attention and forced her to focus.

“Haven’t I seen you around here before?” Said the tavern keeper.

“Doubt it!” Said Anna with a smile, placing a finger on her chin. “I’m not exactly from around here!” she took her key and proceeded to her room, the tavern keeper dismissing the resemblance as coincidence.

The first week of business flew by, Anna’s competition were local shop keeps and blacksmiths who, bless their hearts, were used to a rather cornered market. They had their regulars, their rapport winning them enough business, but Anna knew she was the new hot topic on the market block and she used that advantage to secure her the fence sitters who came for her dashing tales of knights in armor wielding the very weapons she was selling. The populace ate her stories up, and within a few weeks: Anna was almost literally sitting on a pile of gold that she would’ve killed to keep for herself.

Two weeks passed by like a summer night, and Anna proudly made her way over to the place she had entered, looking to drop off the gold she had earned as agreed. Even the cut she had put aside was sizable, enough to make a suitable back support as she led her cart up the road again, a handful of elders standing at the same spot. The portal arrived just before she did, and Anna had to stop herself from squealing as another man came through the portal carrying a little bundle of joy from the other side.

‘She had the baby!!’ mused Anna as she pulled up and gestured to the cart, some of the stronger looking men going over to unload the earnings. Anna approached the small group that surrounded the baby, thick golden locks confirmed it to be the child of princess Elise, and the small shield charm fastened to the blanket confirmed the father. “Those two are gonna be such good parents when this war is over!” exclaimed Anna, almost distracted from the fact that she was being separated from her money.

The exchange went off without a hitch, the news from the front being that they had just begun to push into Hoshidan territory. Corrin seemed troubled, but Azura was impressed and relieved for the financial assistance as Anna made plans to see them in another few weeks. Anna’s usual greeting to the town’s guards was spiced up with a business opportunity. The town was to be hosting a large market day just outside the city walls with many merchants coming around to sell their wares. It was the perfect time for Anna to present her new stock to a bigger crowd, so she made plans to attend the gathering.

Anna had been led to believe that the deeprealm was a quiet little place with not a lot going on, the townspeople lived day to day in a routine that seemed almost robotic, and while she had been the new kid on the block for a short while, she too had become part of their dull routine. So when she saw the outside of the castle walls become a city of tents and wares: she felt herself reel with a bit of a culture shock. There were markets like this on the other side that Anna had attended before, but this completely broke the norm she had been accustomed to as she pulled up and settled on a nice spot. Not two minutes after she had pulled up and begun unpacking did she hear something she hadn’t heard in her entire time in the deeprealm: an insult.

“Hey, flat-ass, you’re in my spot!”

It took her a moment to identify the proper emotions to respond with, everyone had always been so pleasant in the deeprealm that she had forgotten what conflict even sounded like. She would’ve likely tried to be civil if it weren’t for the fact that the ‘kind’ gentleman had insulted her ‘wares’.

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” she said with a lacing of venom hanging off the response.

The offender, a short obstinate merchant man, went from a foul frown to a nervous grin as he backed away. “Ah, s-sorry miss. I had you confused for um… someone else!” he scurried away into the market, leaving Anna to question the nature of her ass.

“Another satisfied customer…” she muttered, bitter. As she set up shop.

The market day was busy, bustling and the most reminiscent of home that Anna had gotten in her entire stay. There were the cheapskates, the unimpressed and even the occasional shoplifter (which were ‘kindly’ dissuaded, with the flashing of her Levin sword). Despite the necessary evils: Anna made a killing, and as the night dawned on her humble little stand, and the merchants began to disperse to head their separate ways, she heard a familiar voice from across the now much more quiet marketplace.

“There, that’s her! Over there!”

Anna’s attention turned to the man from earlier, pointing his angry fingers at her and her stand as she chomped down the rest of a loaf of bread she had purchased. The man had several well-armed ruffians following him, and the merchants next to her stand looked on with unease as they saw the start of a conflict beginning to brew.

“Can I help you?” said Anna to the approaching group.

“Well damn, it really is you isn’t it?” said the lead ruffian.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you sir.”

“Don’t remember me, do you? Well I’m sure you’ll remember the ‘lucrative’ business transaction we made that ended up with you sneaking off with several thousand in gold.”

Anna blinked, her face showing visible signs of confusion as she raised her hands. “Okay, no… that wasn’t me. I’m pretty sure you guys have me confused with someone else. You see, I’m not-”

“From around here, yeah you said that last time. This is the part where you offer me some special items ‘not of this world’, only this time: I’m the one taking his payment in advance.” The man went to draw his sword, and Anna retaliated, going to draw her own, but before she could reach her Levin sword: she felt her arms seized from behind. Another man had snuck up from behind, restraining her arms as the man in front of her pulled his blade up, pointing it at her head. “No light shows this time, we’re gonna go for a little ride.”

Defeated and with allies too scared to get involved, Anna grit her teeth at the man but ultimately stopped her struggling, letting the man behind her bind her wrists together behind her back. Her Levin sword was unsheathed, tossed aside and she herself stood up.

“Nothing to see here folks!” said the man, his sword still decidedly pointed at the angered Anna. “Just collecting a debt.” He smirked, signaling his followers to take what they could from her stand as she was led away from the lights of the market and into the darkness of the open field. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Anna could see the silhouette of a cart, a variety of long thin objects hanging from it as she was briskly pushed towards it.

“Don’t look so surprised, this little beauty was one of the few pieces of legitimate business you gave us! I suggest you walk, but we’re perfectly content in dragging you along if that’s your fancy.”

Anna was quickly chained up to the cart with the hanging objects, a thick metal collar fastening around her neck that extended some wrist shackles down close to her chest, the men were all too eager to chain her up as she protested again.

“You’re making a mistake! I don’t know any of you guys! My name is Anna and I haven’t made any sort of bum deals since I got he- Mmph!!” Anna thrashed her head as she felt a cloth gag come over her mouth and press tight to her, fastened by that same man who always seemed to be behind her.

“Word of advice, Anna.” Said the leader, cupping her chin.

“If you’re gonna screw someone and try to get away with it, at least try to use a different name.” he pulled away, satisfied with his catch and motioned for the group to start moving, a few men on horseback joining them up the road as Anna followed the cart with a dipped head and the occasional muffled groan. Sure, she was upset at the way things were going but there was something nagging at her even more than her capture: the bandits had taken all her gold.

After a long walk, the small band had made its way to a small fortress amongst the trees. There were a lot of smirks and calls as Anna was marched through the compound, ultimately being taken to a holding cell, her captors kindly doing her the favor of throwing her over their shoulder and whisking her off inside. The soft rattle of the chains that bound Anna were the only accompaniment to her captors heavy steps as he fiddled with a set of keys, his hand mischievously patted her ass as the rusted creak of a metal door was heard, the bandit stepping inside to roughly deposit Anna inside the cell. She let out a short groan, looking up at him as she sat up.

“Boss says not to trust you.” He said, eying her helpless form up and down.

“Mmph…” Anna rolled her eyes, still muffled by the gag as the man approached her, undoing the shackles on her wrists and then going for the collar. Anna tensed, waiting for the restraints to come fully off before she made her move pushing the ruffian hard before making a break for the door, she was unfortunately met at the door by two other men, who promptly pushed her back into the cell and into the waiting arms of the first man.

“So we made sure to bring backup while we made sure you didn’t sneak in any tools or weapons.” His hands gripped powerfully around her arms, holding her tight as she let out a grunt, trying to wriggle away. The other two men entered, one drawing a blade as the other approached.

“Don’t try anything funny, boss said not to hurt you but I think he’ll make an exception if you try to run.”

Anna looked on in defiance, watching the man immediately in front of her approach, his hand going up to her neck and swiftly undoing the clasp that held up her cloak, sending it to the ground and revealing a far more feminine form. Anna gulped as she realized what was going on, the bandit seemingly perplexed as to how her top worked as he drew a small dagger and delicately cut right down the middle, silently coaxing Anna to keep her squirming to a minimum. He cut away her top, throwing the pieces to the floor and revealing her bra, watching her avoid eye contact as she was stripped. As soon as the dagger fell away from her, Anna renewed her struggling efforts, slipping away from the bandit who had taken the opportunity to admire her cleavage. She reached for the ‘guard dogs’ weapon, trying to arm herself, but she instead found herself dodged and pushed to the ground, the men commenting on how feisty she was as one dove on her and pinned her down, wrestling with her arms as he brought them back behind her.

“Get me some rope!” he said as he forced her up to her knees, still struggling as the men settled from the little scare and began to coil rope around her arms.

“Mmm!!” groaned Anna, feeling her arms grow increasingly useless as they were tightly restrained with two sets of rope, one above and another below her breasts as she was turned loose, her captors smiling and laughing as she wriggled around fruitlessly. They watched her awhile, content to see her squirm before she began to slow down, panting harder against her gag and notably sweating as one of the men spoke out:

“Gonna be a good girl now?”

Anna didn’t respond even with eye contact, looking away as she tried to catch her breath from struggling so much. Being in such a tired state: she was easily flipped onto her back, her long boots slipped off, revealing a cute pair of white socks that matched the bra she was wearing. Her belt was easily unfastened, the men grinning and laughing eerily as her pants were slipped off her supple hips and exposed the matching white panties underneath. Anna looked away in shame, her captors staring at all she had to offer before one got bold and lifted up one of her legs, spreading her. She let out a short grunt of resistance, but she was too tired to truly resist as he felt up the soft skin of her thigh.

“I should be on guard duty.” He said with a tone of lust.

“I think it can wait five minutes.” Said another, reaching down and squeezing Anna’s breast, making her wince, the first man gripping her other leg and bending her at the waist, lifting her legs up as he knelt down to get between her legs.

“Mmm!!” protested Anna, wriggling weakly before a loud voice sounded down the hall.

“We’re under attack! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!!”

The moment was broken, the three men scrambling to their feet and exiting the cell, almost forgetting to close it as they hastily left their captive behind. Anna lay there for a moment, catching her breath and letting her heart rate settle before sitting up and trying to assess her situation. No sooner had she done so did she hear the door leading to the prison block be opened with extreme force. She scrambled to scoot herself back against the wall, hoping to be as far back in her cell as possible in case some ruffian had come to retrieve her. To her surprise, the visitors were not gruffly dressed ruffians, but a small squad of armored knights. Anna groaned into her gag, muffled cries of distress coming from her as she caught the attention of the rear guard whose eyes widened at the sight of her.

“Look, men! They had a captive!”

The other knights turned, seeing the damsel in bondage and quickly opened the door to her cell, apparently the guards had forgotten to lock it in their hurry.

“Are you okay, miss? We’d heard that the slavers had taken someone away, but we didn’t expect to catch them before they sold them off. Are you hurt?”

Anna shook her head, welcoming the comforting grasp of the knight as he went to remove her gag.

“Hold it right there, soldier!” said a commanding voice from outside the cell. The knight turned, making room for what looked like a commanding officer who approached Anna with a look that didn’t exactly fit one of a savior. He looked her up, head to toe, in a manner that made Anna cringe uncomfortably. “We’ve heard reports of a missing woman matching your description. Fiery red hair with eyes to match, a fair complexion and a gaze that means no harm. Your name is Anna, correct?”

Anna nodded her head happily, the people in town must have reported her missing… So why did she not feel like she was being rescued.

“Wanted for extortion, kidnapping, several accounts of fraud and collaboration with the… slavers of the deeprealm.” He looked around, gesturing to the compound as a whole. “It would seem the slavers have finally done the deeprealm a service, capturing a known fugitive of the law, and wouldn’t you know it: they even wrapped it for us.”

“Mmph!!” Anna shook her head profusely, but the gag made it impossible to state her case, not that she really figured this man would listen if she could.

“Take her into custody, men. Keep those restraints and don’t tolerate any form of funny business, she has a history of escaping captivity.” The knight who was to be her savior looked unconvinced, but he did as he was told as he scooped Anna off the ground and over his shoulder, finding her to be quite well behaved as she felt the situation close in around her. Anna was thrown into a cart, nestled in like a prize amongst a plethora of stolen goods and coin. She wriggled a little more, testing the restraints, but it was no good: the bandits had tied her too well. The sounds of protest could be heard from outside as it seemed the knights had taken other prisoners as well, she silently hoped none of them would be placed with her as she let the fatigue of the day take her.

Anna awoke to an abrupt stop, the caravan having arrived at its destination as she was led out by a pair of armed knights.

“Rise and shine, princess.” They said, obviously believers of her being a criminal. “Your castle awaits.” The knight’s escorted Anna onto the premises, a few onlookers watching her be transported as they pointed fingers and spoke of her in hushed whispers. She knew better than to try anything with these well-armed knights, so she dipped her head and obediently followed as they led her deeper into the prison.

“You’ve moped enough, stand up straight!” commanded a knight, looking back at her as she was marched forward. She obeyed, following awkwardly behind as she was led to a private cell in the back of the wing. Just as she was in the doorway of the dark cell for one, she found herself roughly guided down and tied off to a loop on the wall, like some sort of animal. The Knights laughed as she wriggled, one of them making sure to stay behind to jeer at her some more before he slammed the cell door shut.

“What are you going to do now, ‘hero’? hahaha…”

Anna struggled a bit more, testing the rope she had been tied off with for any weakness, but much like the ropes the bandits had tied her with: it held fast, creating a feeling of despair that she let wash over her.

‘I’m… I’m sorry everyone…’ she thought to herself, wondering just how it had all gone so wrong…

-Game Over-

Epilogue:  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the deeprealm…

A single man dashed his way through the sleepy little town, hopping fences, slipping through holes in walls and stumbling over mud, cautioned by the few townsfolk out this early in the morning to be more careful. He ran with a purpose, feeling his heartbeat thump in his ears as he blazed to the town’s square and nearly threw open the door of the local tavern. He looked over at the startled innkeeper, apologizing profusely.

“Room 308, is it..?”

“Yes, some people came to check it out just a moment ago… Are you-”

“Yes, I am! Can I go up?!”

“I mean… yes but- h-hey wait..!”

The young man darted up the stairs, pushing past others whom had spent the night at the tavern before he practically fell on the door to room 308, he knocked quickly, catching his breath before it gently opened and he forced his way inside.

“Is it true?!” he said with a gasp.

“Is what true?” responded a woman in the center of a circle of tough looking men and women, seemingly the center of the conversation as the runner let out a loud sigh of relief.

“I… had heard that…”

“Easy there, slow down. Now, what is it that you heard?”

“I heard they’d taken Lady Anna into custody…! I had to come and make sure, I know that I’m not supposed to report for another week but I just had to-”

“Shhhhh.” Said the perky redhead, her smile disguising many intents as she motioned for the door to be closed. “Me? Caught by the authorities? Well that would be awful for business now wouldn’t it? You’re here now, so come join the circle and tell us everything you heard about me being caught. Don’t worry, it’ll take more than a few lousy knights to catch the hero of Hoshido!”


End file.
